


Bring me to life

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU；<br/>大概是有點苦的全息網遊AU；<br/>（背景略有些美隊3的樣子，另加其他。早想著這個梗沒想到《美國隊長3：內戰》之後想把它補完）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me to life

史蒂夫·羅傑斯，好好青年，愛崗敬業，無不良嗜好。  
也沒有沉溺於網路遊戲的習慣。  
他最開始會來玩兒這款叫做“ENDLESS WAR”的VR遊戲，純粹只是幫助朋友做測試刷刷號練練級。然而後來，朋友獲得了高階新號，就以“平時生活太孤單，建議去遊戲裏邊休息下神經”以及“來這兒多看看比你外出取材花銷低多了”為由而強行把號送給了他。——想想也是，畢竟史蒂夫不怕辛苦有毅力地練了很久，那個先天不足的弱小的號還是沒被他練成肌肉大漢，走在遊戲裏被人欺負也就只有NPC幫助過他。

史蒂夫推脫不掉，只好讓設備繼續在家裏留著。他每天也沒有什麼非常多的其他娛樂專案，每天休閒玩玩兒這個遊戲也無可無不可。

其實想想，他覺得自己可能甚至還挺喜歡這個遊戲的。

這款遊戲太真實。和尋求刺激或華麗的充斥著槍炮戰火或者主題為治癒系養成的遊戲都不一樣，它的主要賣點是主題多樣化，細節卻無比接近現實生活。一般人都企圖從遊戲中獲得藝術性的快感與刺激，而這款遊戲卻一直試圖在刺激中創造最大的真實性，讓玩家在多數時候感覺自己不是身處美好的ACG世界，而是就在地球上某處。宣傳語有一句“就在你生活的世界，去嘗試無數可能吧！”就是這個意思。

確實是有無數可能。就像史蒂夫也沒想到自己會在某次暴動中邂逅了一位“科學家”，從此他的帳號終於升級成了金髮大個子——體型，相貌，都如同他本人一樣。

遊戲有魔力一般吸引人不斷去探索它。有人喜歡去荒野打獵火拼升級裝備，有人喜歡在市區開特殊市場賺取暴利。他們像是生活在類似於超級英雄的世界。平時吃吃喝喝玩玩鬧鬧，去做任務打副本時候則一鍵換好裝備就化身為超級戰士。

史蒂夫則喜歡閒逛。就像同事說的，他覺得這裏確實是取材的好去處。

他喜歡藝術，喜歡去各種博物館藝術展覽廳參觀，也喜歡去各種地方寫生，現實生活裏從市區到郊區需要半天，到風景區還得利用長假出遊，而遊戲中幾個鍵就夠了。他可以輕鬆轉換地點，去想看的地方畫下喜歡的東西，可以輕鬆地觀察到各種各樣的人，並且從不缺各樣的人來為他當模特。這裏從不缺各式各樣的人群，因為這裏有著高仿真NPC。

ENDLESS WAR裏，為了讓玩家感受如在現實中，除了各個工作崗位大量採用真實玩家上崗之外，NPC也設置得極其高端，和他們隨便說兩句話就像是和真人對話一樣；只有經過非常大量或者高難度的對話才能暴露出NPC電腦程式而非人腦的特質。NPC一般分為低級（只負責任務引導和日常對話）、中級（可以進行各種日常互動）、高級，有些人甚至懷疑過這裏的高級NPC是否會具有真正類似人類的智慧和感情。雖然官方的答案當然是否定的，但是不妨礙玩家們把NPC當成真正有的人類與之交流。實際上，如果不是特意去查看對方資料，很多時候大家都是萍水之交，很多人都不會特意去辨認對方是否是真人。  
也有些例外玩家。有的內向者,尤其在現實生活中交際能力不是那麼好的人，會去搜尋脾氣好的NPC來滿足他他們交朋友的希望，畢竟NPC的性格要穩定的多。像是中級NPC，既具有人類的溫柔親和的人性，又不會性格衝動（如果是溫柔類型的則通常不會記仇發脾氣等等），因此頗受人歡迎。

 

史蒂夫有時也會找NPC說話。

他確實對他所在的集體有著感情，那裏也算是他的家。但是他總是很難真正地融入到那裏。十八歲之後他似乎再沒有真正融入過哪個地方。理解他的人也有，但是總是不多。  
他有時喜歡在這個虛擬的世界要上一杯咖啡或者要根冰激淩和橋上賣風箏的小販或是聊很久的。只要去買他的東西，那些人就可以和他聊天。有時候運氣好，那些人會認真聽他講很久之前的故事，聽他講他的一些也許有些老派的想法。有時在遊戲裏遇到善心捐助他也會去幫忙，雖然也許過幾天數據就會清零。但是他固執地認為，既然是他們應得的，自己能幫就該去做。  
史蒂夫沒有多麼強烈的去打戰鬥副本的欲望，所以他點到高級的第一個技能就是“辨認他人是否是NPC”。藝術家的感覺使他經常去揣摩NPC和真人的不同、NPC各自的心理及外在表現，這也是他上線遊戲的一大樂趣。看多了就有了經驗，現在的史蒂夫已經大致知道絕大多數低級NPC和一部分中級NPC的行為和感情模式。高級NPC在普通市區並不常見，史蒂夫也沒那麼去特意尋找。他以為不去做很重大的任務的話，自己大概遇不到什麼高級NPC。 

直到某天他看到了某個角色定位似乎是流浪漢的NPC。

 

在剛入遊戲的時候，史蒂夫總喜歡在被標注為“舊·紐約·布魯克林”的區域來回轉悠。這裏的場景設置得像是他年少時期所居住的那樣，每個場景都總是讓他無比懷念。

然後他在某天傍晚的一條臨河的街邊喝咖啡的時候看到了那個流浪漢。

這裏的時間基本與外界同步。快要西沉的夕陽發出淡紅色的光，街上的人稀稀落落，那人穿著有些破損的黑色外套，整個人像是剛下戰場的全身疲憊。他戴著棒球版，低著頭，他那麼疲憊，那麼孤單，然後他在牆角處窮困的舉著牌子的抗戰老兵前停了下來，從破舊的大衣口袋中摸出一卷同樣破舊的錢，塞入募捐箱裏。

史蒂夫的遊移的目光突然就被抓住了。

這條舊街道時而會有一些作為NPC的抗戰老兵或者是其他流浪者坐在牆角等待救助，去捐贈錢物的人也沒比現實生活中多多少（畢竟是遊戲對方又不會真的受益），NPC更是不會過去——為了資源節約，人煙稀少的地方NPC之間基本不會有什麼無關任務的互動的。

可是史蒂夫的雷達顯示告訴他，這個流浪漢竟然自己也是個NPC。而且他的動作有種說不上來的感情。像是十分人類的、私人的感情。像是不屬於這個世界，卻又找不到自己的歸處一樣。  
或許是相似的感情打動了史蒂夫，他莫名覺得眼前的人勾起了他的一點熟悉的感覺。

 

黃昏曖昧的光影下那個流浪漢的五官並不是能看得十分清楚，但是可以看得出，他臉上有成片的血污，像是從哪個充滿血腥格鬥的地方逃出來。他一只手插在兜裏，另一只手慢慢地摸過街邊建築斑駁的牆壁。他走走停停，時而茫然地左右環望，又猶猶豫豫地退回幾步。他的走路風格看得出那是個有過從軍經歷的人，不知為何他的腳步卻如此茫然猶豫。這附近可沒有什麼戰爭發生啊。

他的背影像是一個悠長的故事，他慢慢走過這條街道，像是走在他的舊時光中。  
他的身影太孤寂了。

這個落寞的、似乎包含了、很多感情的身影讓史蒂夫不知為何也跟著難過起來。那個人像是來尋找什麼他丟失了的東西，又像是在找可以回家的路。

可是他竟然只是個遊戲角色。遊戲中也會存在任務型NPC，會定時去找尋東西，可是他們的行動十分明確單純，不像他。

到底什麼樣的角色設計者抱著什麼樣的心態去設計這樣的角色的呢。

史蒂夫沒有時間多想。他還得趕快回家去繼續兢兢業業做專案。如果時間充足的話他可能回去問那人需要幫什麼忙，但是現實生活中還有事情在等他，他不是會在這裏沉溺探索於虛擬世界並花太多感情的人，他不會和一個數據集合體深入探討那麼多的。他還是個正常人。何況既然是遊戲角色，下次上線，也許還能碰到他。

後來史蒂夫把這個讓他有些印象的流浪漢畫了幾張寫生之後卻再也沒有遇到這個人。史蒂夫把這歸結於高級NPC在市區的稀有性——大概自己遇見了一次已經把這點概率用完了。他萬萬沒想到自己還能碰到那個人第二次。

絕大多數NPC的行動範圍不會太遠。  
而史蒂夫在萬裏之外再次遇到了他。


End file.
